This invention relates to containers such as garbage cans and the like, and more particularly, to a cover for such containers which can fit containers of different sizes and shapes and which can be used to replace damaged, lost, or stolen lids for such containers.
It is not uncommon for the lid of a container such as a garbage can to be lost, damaged, or stolen. In such instances, while the garbage can is still usable, anything dumped into the container can now more easily be spilled, or gotten at by rodents and other vermin. Replacement lids for such containers are not a commodity item such that the lid can easily be replaced. Rather, a new trash can must be bought which is essentially a needless expense since only a new lid is what is needed.
Other containers are sold without a lid at all. However, depending upon the usage to which the container is put, it may oftentimes be desirable to have a cover for the container. It would be advantageous therefore to have a readily installable cover that can be conveniently used when it is desired to cover the container.
Finally, containers come in different sizes and shapes. Regardless of the containers size or shape, it would also be advantageous to have a cover which is adjustable to fit over containers of many different constructions so that only one cover is needed for a wide variety of applications.